theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jinafire Long
Jinafire Long is a dragon from Fanghai (Shanghai, China). She is fierce and loyal student at Monster High, and has a passion for fashion like Clawdeen Wolf and Skelita Calaveras. She joins Sora's team to honor her family. In Monster High Family Jinafire comes from a household confirmed in "Tough As Scales" to consist of her, her father, and seven brothers. Some time before going to Scaris, she already left her home to move in with her fashion design teacher for optimal education, as detailed in Jinafire Long's sketchbook. Friends Her bio states her as being friends with Skelita Calaveras and Clawdeen Wolf. Pet Jinafire might own Qing a qilin, but on her website profile she states that "I do not currently have a pet because it is a decision that takes many years for a dragon to make. I have narrowed my list down to 50 so I expect that in another couple hundred years I'll have a top 20." Story of Joining Sora's Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High, but the only ones they haven't pranked was Jackson Jekyll and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bullied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgusted it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. Category:Monster High Characters Category:Monsters Category:Heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Martial Artists Category:Chinese characters Category:Characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Creatures Category:Females Category:Serious characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Leaders Category:Siblings Category:Daughters Category:Fashion characters Category:Calm characters Category:Tough characters Category:Good hearted characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Internet characters Category:Movie characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Wise characters Category:Artists Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Haki Users Category:Brave (class) Yo-Kai Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Asian characters